


SEXENTOD I

by lorkhan



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Gore, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorkhan/pseuds/lorkhan
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu do kinky sex magic.





	SEXENTOD I

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Combichrist while reading this. Probably "Fuckmachine".

"BEGIN SEXENTOD!" Hidan yells.

Kakuzu, sharpening a knife, chuckles. "I'm not even ready yet, you impatient fuck. Give me a sec to make sure it's perfect."

"But Zuzu,,," Kakuzu is not looking at him but knows the exact puppy-dog expression in his eyes, "I need you right now or else I'm gonna die of malnourishment!! I need to be serviced."

Kakuzu checks the edge of the knife by running it against his thumb. A few droplets of blood ooze and Kakuzu wipes them on Hidan's forehead. He casts a fire jutsu to sterilize the blade as force of habit. He cracks his neck and looks over at his partner, smirking underneath his mask.

Hidan pouts. "Take your mask off Zuzu, I wanna shove my tongue down your throat later and I don't want to have to deal with it!"

Kakuzu's eyes bore holes into Hidan. Without warning, he grabs Hidan by the throat and pushes him to the ground. Kakuzu holds him there, his knife to Hidan's throat, one knee on Hidan's chest, his free hand grabbing fistful of Hidan's hair and holding it firmly at the scalp to the floor. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Hidan's eyes get big, either with fear or horniness (it's hard to tell the difference). Hidan opens his mouth to speak, "Zuzu, yo-" Kakuzu is shoving his knife into Hidan's mouth. His thread entangles with Hidan's hair and weaves it into the ground, freeing Kakuzu's other hand to grab at Hidan's tongue. Hidan tries to break free but is at an obvious disadvantage. The weight of Kakuzu's full frame on his chest and his head tied to the ground forces him to submit to Kakuzu's might.

Kakuzu cuts off the tip of Hidan's tongue. The blood pours out of the wound. Hidan screams. "THUTHU!!!!" Kakuzu pulls down his mask and puts Hidan's tongue in his mouth, playing with it. He kisses it and caresses it with his own as though it is in Hidan's mouth, making eye contact with Hidan all the while. Hidan in a sudden burst of strength manages to kick out of Kakuzu's hold.

Kakuzu punches Hidan in the face. Hidan hits the floor and his nose makes contact with the ground. He looks up to see Kakuzu's foot about to make contact. WHAM. WHAM. WHAM. Kakuzu stomps on Hidan's head until he goes limp.

After several moments of blackout Hidan comes to, dazed and confused to see Kakuzu on top of him and sewing his tongue back into his mouth. "Why did you take it out if you were just going to put it back in?" Hidan said, still slurred from the blood and lack of tongue.

"You need your tongue for this next bit I had in mind."

"Oh Zuzu, we can't possibly be getting to that part already? I still have most of my organs intact!"

"No, I'm taking it extra slow today," Kakuzu puts the tip of the knife in Hidan's mouth. "You know what to do."

Hidan starts tonguing it. Sharp as ever, it cuts finely into Hidan's flesh. He winces in pain but every time he tries to pull away Kakuzu forces it in deeper. Hidan tries to turn away and Kakuzu stabs through his cheek. "You fucking idiot." As the skin tears Hidan suddenly notices the intense pleasure welling up in him. "Do the other one!" he mumbles a few times, desperate not to be misunderstood by Kakuzu.

Kakuzu stabs the other cheek. Hidan lets out a moan. He cries tears of joy. During this moment of ecstacy he doesn't realize that the knife has been replaced with Kakuzu's dick, and he tongues it expecting to get stabbed in the process. Once he realizes his error, he starts pouting again, staring at Kakuzu trying to communicate with only his eyes since his mouth is full of cock.

Kakuzu swings his arm behind him and stabs Hidan in the stomach, leaving the knife inside of him. He takes hold of Hidan's head and starts to guide it back and forth, his focus entirely on controlling Hidan instead of on his own pleasure. Hidan tries to squirm out from under Kakuzu but is beaten into submission with a flurry of punches to the face. "You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you."

Hidan pouts.

Kakuzu rolls his eyes. "Fine. We can move on to something else then."

He gets up, leaving Hidan with the knife still in his stomach, bleeding profusely from his face. Kakuzu takes a minute to compose himself, staring down at Hidan who is staring up at him. Almost without thinking, Kakuzu kicks Hidan in the side, forcing him onto his stomach and forcing the knife to stab through him completely. (it's a big knife!) Kakuzu presses his foot down on Hidan's back, laughing as Hidan writhes in pain. He takes out a handful of kunai and stabs one into both hands and feet, piercing through them and into the floor.

"More, please!"

Kakuzu stops. "What was that?"

"Please Zuzu! I need more! Give me more right now!"

"Ok."

Kakuzu takes out more sharp objects to stab Hidan with. Mostly they are kunai, but there are some scalpels, needles, shuriken, knives, swords, etc added to the mix. In total there are twenty-three tools, and Kakuzu carefully stabs Hidan with each of them one at a time. They both savor each moment the skin breaks, the blood flows, the screaming starts and stops. The way they do it is absolutely ritualistic, something they've been doing for a long time together. Kakuzu knows just where to stab Hidan that it hurts the worst and Hidan knows just how to react to make Kakuzu happy. The final sharp object is the sword, which Kakuzu stabs into the back of Hidan's head so that it sticks out of his mouth.

With the last stab, Kakuzu's more violent impulses start to subside. It's now that he realizes how absolutely fucking horny he is. He spreads Hidan's legs and removes a kunai from Hidan's body. He uses the blade to pierce Hidan's ass, gently at first but then as though it were actually just his dick. Hidan whimpers in pain, too weak to fight back and incapable of speech. Kakuzu throws the kunai aside and starts to fuck Hidan. It feels romantic and loving at first, like newlyweds. Kakuzu quickly gets bored of that though, and starts to play with the sharp objects still stabbed into Hidan to make him squirm and moan and scream in pain. That is Kakuzu's favorite part, the screaming.

As Kakuzu edges closer and closer to orgasm, he removes the sharp objects stabbed into Hidan. One at a time, slowly, keeping the pace of his fucking the same as the pace at which he removes an object. He makes most of the wounds even worse before he removes the instrument inside it, being careful to do as much damage as possible.

The final instrument removed is the sword. With that, Kakuzu gets up and flips Hidan onto his back. Kakuzu rests one knee on Hidan's chest as he pushes himself over the edge and cums all over Hidan's bloody face. Kakuzu reaches behind him and takes the knife out of Hidan's stomach, standing slowly and taking stock of his handiwork. Hidan is limp and covered in holes, blood still pouring or having poured from most of them. "Not bad."

Hidan's tongue licks at Kakuzu's cum, the rest of his body still motionless. "Let's do it again, Zuzu!" Hidan springs to life as though nothing happened.


End file.
